


i feel it in my bones

by bittersweet (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, smut idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry's undeniably horny and Louis is a massive tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i feel it in my bones

**Author's Note:**

> Three cheers for 2am smut and fics that should be titled _What the actual fuck am i doing_

Teasing.

That's what Louis does.

It's a relentless game, really, and he knows eventually he'll give into the temptation and give Harry what he craves, but he can't help teasing him, because when he begs and pleads for Louis to touch him it's the most beautiful thing in the world.

It starts with Harry moaning something about needing Louis so, so badly, and just like that, Louis' gone.

Within seconds, Louis is straddling Harry's waist, kissing him feverishly. Harry's hand snakes it's way into Louis' hair as he parts his lips, deepening the kiss.

Louis pulls on Harry's hair, biting bottom lip with his teeth. They kiss hungrily, Harry's hands slipping under Louis' shirt to feel his soft skin, eager for some kind of contact with his lover.

"Needy one, you are, Harry," Louis murmurs against Harry's lips. "Little cockslut, aren't you?"

Harry makes a little whimpering sound and swipes his tongue along Louis' bottom lip. "Just get on with it and take your clothes off, Louis."

Louis pushes Harry back onto the matress, stripping off his shirt and tossing it aside. He does the same with his trousers and boxers, putting those into a pile at the side of the bed. Harry does the same, pulling his jumper over his head and throwing it off of the bed. Louis swoops down and nips at Harry's collarbone, marking his pale skin with a lovebite. Lowering his head to the level of Harry's chest, he starts licking a trail across his collarbones. He trails lower, around Harry's bellybutton, and stops for a moment to look up at Harry. Harry can feel the pattern of Louis' quickened breaths against his stomach, can see Louis' eyes darkened from lust looking up at him, and that causes him to whimper.

"Looks like we'll have to take these off, won't we?" Louis mutters, nosing his way down Harry's faint happy trail, licking and biting marks into the skin, and stopping where the waistband of his trousers sits upon his hips.

"Please Louis, need you, need your mouth, p-please." Harry groans as Louis undoes his trousers and pulls them down his legs, tossing them aside. Louis mouthes at Harry's erection through his boxers, and smiles a faint smile when he hears Harry's needy little grunts.

Harry looks down at him with desperate, wide eyes and emits a deep and guttural moan. "Please." is all he can manage to choke out, sounding wrecked and desperate for Louis' sinful mouth.

He looks so desperate that Louis almost takes pity on him. His face is twisted in to what almost looks like pain, his cock leaking precome against his stomach. He deserves this, he really does, deserves the best Louis has to offer.

But Louis thinks he deserves to have a little fun too, so he presses his nose against Harry's right hip, biting into the elastic of his boxers and sliding them down with ease. Harry lets out a few groans and throws his head back.

"Please, Louis. Please." Harry pants, desperate for Louis' mouth on his aching cock.  
Louis smirks and moves to Harry's left hip, repeating the process and completely removing his boxers. Harry laces his fingers into Louis' dislevheled hair, pulling him up so his mouth is level with his needy cock.

"Oh, please, please, I need it," Harry sputters, trying his hardest not to buck his hips into Louis' mouth.

"What do you need, Harry? What do you want me to do?" Louis says, voice deep with lust. Harry can feel Louis' warm breath on his cock and it's too much, he needs Louis' mouth, and he needs it _now_.

"N-need your mouth, Louis. Need your mouth on my cock. P-please, Louis, give it to me." He begs, and the sight of him falling apart and unable to moan anything but pleas drives Louis into a frenzy.

Louis finally gives into the temptation of pleasing Harry, unable to watch the gorgeous way he wirthes beneath him any longer. He starts by teasing the head of Harry's cock with his tongue, (because, well, Louis _has_ always been a bit of a tease) and swirling it around the tip. He sucks on it a little before pulling off with a small _pop_ and looks up at Harry.

"Like that, babe?" He questions, eyes darkened with lust.

He takes Harry bucking his hips out of desperation as a yes.

There was something so satisfying about watching the way Harry was completely powerless when it came to Louis' teasing. He was under Louis' spell, almost in a trance, willing to do whatever he had to get Louis' mouth and hands on his body.

Louis holds Harry's hips down and gets back to work, licking a thick stripe up the underside of his cock, from base to tip. Harry's making delicious little noises and if Louis wasn't already hard before, he defintely is now (although he doubts he wasn't, because he has the most beautiful boy in the world naked and sprawled out infront him and he'd be lying if he said Harry's body didn't turn him on). He hears Harry's impatient little grunts, and decides that he's been teasing for long enough and that Harry deserves this. He slides his lips down Harry's length, taking one of his hands off of where it was holding Harry down to the matress to work what his mouth couldn't reach (because, unlike Harry, he didn't give blowjobs often and hasn't yet mastered the technique of deepthroating).

Louis pulls back up, encouraged by Harry's little moans, and starts bobbing his head up and down, much to his boyfriend's delight. Harry pulls on Louis' hair, whimpering and trying to form some broken words of praise to encourage the older boy.

"Lou, so good baby," Harry moans, voice rough and husky. Louis loves when Harry sounds like this, with his voice raspy and sexy. He also loves that he's the only one that can make him sound like this, like his tone of voice is something only for Louis to hear.

Louis takes his other hand off of Harry's hip and starts teasing his balls. His breath catches and he lets out a gasp, evidently overwhelmed by Louis' hands and mouth on him at once.

"Lou, stop, don't wanna come, please," he breathes, pulling Louis' hair in an attempt to get him to pull off of his cock.

It works, and suddenly Louis is pulling off of Harry's cock with a _pop_ , crawling up to connect his lips with the younger boy's. Harry moans into Louis' mouth when he tugs at his bottom lip with his teeth. Their mouthes were slotted together perfectly, kissing with passion and admiration.

Harry then pulls away and peppers Louis' face and neck with light kisses, working his way up to his ear. When he gets there, his teeth pull on the earlobe a bit and, in a hoarse whisper, murmurs, "Fuck me."

Louis is quite taken aback, because Harry isn't usually that straightforward and demanding. Not like he could complain about it, though, because Harry was spread out and looking at him with lustful eyes, and he didn't think he'd be able to deny them if he tried.

Louis grabs the lube from the bedside table, coating his fingers with the cool substance. Harry looks up at him with need in his eyes, desperate for Louis' fingers. Louis circles his hole with his pointer finger, teasing him slightly.

"Louis," he whispers, sounding drained and tired, much unlike how he was just minutes ago, "please, I need it, babe. Please." It almost looks like it hurts, how much he wants this. Like he's on the verge of tears and nearing the edge. Louis sighs and sympathizes with the younger boy, pushing in his pointer finger up to the knuckle.

"Feel any better, babe?" Louis mumbles softly. Harry nods and breathes out a silent yes and pushes down on Louis' finger, signaling for him to push it all the way in. He obliges, pushing it in farther, and soon enough Harry's bucking his hips, begging for more. Louis tells him to calm down before adding a second finger, waiting a few moments before scissoring them, opening him up in an attempt to prepare him for his cock.

Harry groans, mumbling a string of _yesyesyeslouispleaselouismoreplease_ , so Louis curls his fingers in an attempt to find his prostate, to get him wirthing underneath his touch.  
Harry inhales sharply, signaling that yes, Louis had indeed found that special spot inside of him. Louis continues thrusting his fingers and making Harry scream his name like it's the only word he knows.

"Shh, sweetheart, it's okay, you're okay, shh." Louis whispers, taking his free hand and intertwining it with Harry's.

It's oddly fascinating, the way Louis responds to Harry. One moment, he'll be teasing him to no end, making him squirm and shout and beg. The next, he'll be peppering his chest with light kisses and telling him that he's got him and that it's okay. Harry's quite responsive, every touch feels like fire on his skin and every kiss gives him butterflies. Which is great for Louis, because if he's uncomfortable he'll be able to tell, and be able to stop. Sometimes he thinks that's why he changes his tone so quickly around Harry, not wanting to hurt him, but wanting to make him feel good.

"Louis," Harry gasps, clenching around Louis, a sign for him to pull out and just fuck him already. Louis pulls his fingers out slowly, letting Harry catch his breath, and climbs up to press his lips against Harry's, which are red and swollen from being bitten on earlier.

"Ready for me?" Louis mutters against Harry's lips. Harry smiles into the kiss, muttering a breathy "Yeah."

Louis settles himself inbetween Harry's legs, grabbing the lube and slickening his cock. He guides himself to Harry's entrance, teasing him with his tip, and Harry's bucking his hips and moaning words Louis can't understand and _begging_ for him to do something already because he can't handle it anymore.

 "Please, Louis, fuck, I need you, need you to fill me up, please," He moans, and Louis pities him. He's been a good boy all night, so he deserves a reward, too.

Louis thrusts into him slowly, going inch by inch until his hips are nestled closely to Harry's arse. Louis moans, because he's just so tight and hot and he feels so, so good, and he's all kinds of perfect, really. Harry wraps his legs around Louis' waist, pressing his chest flush against his lover's.

"I've got you, Harry, it's okay." Louis says. He can feel Harry's chest moving up and down quickly underneath him, breathing heavily, overwhelmed.

He slowly starts moving, pulling out and thrusting back in. As Harry's moans get louder, he thrusts quicker, moaning equally as loud as the younger boy.

"Fuck, you're so tight, Harry, fuck," Louis groans, too enveloped in ecstasy to form coherent sentences. The fact that Harry's clenching around him is driving Louis insane, and he pushes into him with an increased speed and strength than before, because Harry feels so good and he wants to make Harry feel good, too.

"F-fuck, Lou, s-so good, please don't stop," Harry moans into Louis' ear, low and hoarse.

After a few more thrusts Louis can feel the warm heat building in the pit of his stomach, because _fuck_ , Harry sounded so good with his voice wrecked like that, and it's too much, it's all too much.

"Come for me, darling," Louis commands, because he can see how close he is, and suddenly his hand is between the two, on Harry's cock, pumping in time with his thrusts. After he pumps once, twice, three times, Harry's coming onto Louis' hand and his own stomach.

Louis slows down for a minute, taking in the scene below him, and suddenly, he's gone too, climaxing, with his release spilling inside Harry.

His thrusts gradually slow down, as both of the boys get more sensitive, and eventually come to a full stop. For a few moments, all that can be heard is the breathing of the two boys, trying to catch their breath after their orgasms.

Harry's still slightly trembling when Louis gently pulls out, and Louis gathers the boy in his arms, placing kisses on his forehead. Their lips meet for a kiss, a wordless demonstration of their love for one another. When they pull apart, Harry's murmuring silently, and if it wasn't for the complete silence of the room, Louis wouldnt've heard him.

"Love you, Lou, love you so much."

Louis smiles and kisses the top of his head, whispering sweet nothings into his curls.

"One minute, sweetheart, I have to get us cleaned up, okay?" Louis whispers, and Harry makes a little whimper at the loss of Louis' body heat, only to smile again when he reappears with a warm cloth in his hand.

Louis wipes himself and Harry with the warm cloth before setting it aside on the bedside table and climbing into bed with his lover.

"Thanks, Lou. Love you lots." Harry purrs, snuggling up to Louis and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips before closing his eyes.

"Love you too, Harry." Louis replies, knowing Harry probably can't hear him. "Sweet dreams, darling."


End file.
